Birthday Gift
by IOwnYou25
Summary: Subaru has feelings for Misora and one day he get invited to her birthday party. Now Subaru is trying to find the perfect gift for Misora. SxM
1. Chapter 1

Birthday Gift

Megaman Starforce fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own magaman starforce Capcom does

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a year since the Meteor G incident with Dealer, and the one boy had saved the world from. That boy was Subaru Hoshikawa, and with the help from his alien friend War-Rock that comes from the Planet AM, and together they can merge together to form Rockmen who had saved the world from peril three times. He had saved the world from Andromeda, Ra Mu, and now Meteor G. He was able to accomplish this with the help of all his friends pop star Misora Hibiki (who can also fuse with an alien named Harp to form Harpnote), classmate Bud Bison (who can fuse with an alien named Taurus to make Taurus Fire), classmate Luna Platz and many others people.

Subaru was now 14, he's was now taller now and was wearing blue thin jacket and black jeans and had longer hair. Also as he grew older he started to develop feelings for a certain pop star.

It was a cool night in Vista Point Subaru was star gazing in the night sky like always, almost every night he goes to Vista Point to watch the stars in the night sky. He was lying down on the watching the stars, but this time he couldn't concentrate because he his mind was on Misora who was his first brother and had lot in common.

As he was looking at the stars he thought to himself," _The nigh sky is so beautiful tonight….just like her…" _and lets out a sigh

War-Rock who was in beside Subaru's notice that Subaru was in deep though and wanted to know what was wrong, "OK, I'll bite…what's the matter now kid? War-Rock asked looking at Subaru.

Subaru was startled and quickly put on glasses with weird green lenses called a Visualizer so he can see War-Rock. "What?" the startled Subaru said," Oh W-War-Rock…t-there's n-nothing wrong with m-me why?" Subaru said as he was stuttering nervously.

"Come on Subaru, I know you too well." War-Rock was examining, and after a few minutes," I got it….it about that girl Misora right?" As he was looking at Subaru's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about War-Rock." Subaru said looking away from War-Rock trying to hide his blush.

"You know what I'm talking 'bout kid, I know you like that Misora girl." War-Rock said with a grin and one eyebrow raised (if he had any).

Subaru was blushing again but this time it was darker. "W-what, I-I don't l-like her!" As Subaru was looking at the ground trying to hide the fact that he likes Misora

"Come on kid, who you fooling, I can see it a mile away, you always staring at her in class, you daydream about her, you even listen to he song, heck sometimes I hear you when you sleep repeating her name." War-Rock said as he was laughing

It was silent for a few minutes until Subaru yelled out, "OK maybe I do like her a bit!" as he was looking up, "I just can tell how I feel for…I don't know why" he said

"Well I guess even though I saved the world from Andromeda, Ra Mu, and Crimson Dragon but I can't handle……._girls_" Subaru said with a frown on his face

War-Rock gave a big sigh and said, "This why I don't like women…. there always bad news, there not like us … they suck the life out of you and leave to you rot just like that out of tune harp" War-Rock said as both of them were laughing.

"Thanks War-Rock, That made me feel a lot better" Subaru said as he smiled

"No problem kid." Then War-Rock noticed they been out late, "Hey kid I think he should head home be been out for a long time now"

Subaru looked at the time, "Your right its 12 already we hurry home, mom probably worried about us"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is the first chapter of me first fanfic I'll be putting up the next chapter soon.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, and review it if you can, Thanks = D


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthday Gift: Chapter Two**

**Megaman Starforce Fanfic**

*************************************************

Morning came as all time people of Echo Ridge were up getting ready to go to work or school except one person…..

**At Subaru's House**

Subaru was still asleep tired from last night until….

"Misora….Misora……" Subaru said quietly in his dreams. Hope came in noticed he was dreaming about Misora started to chuckle quietly, then after decided to wake him up.

"Subaru wake up already you have to go to school." Hope said as she was shacking Subaru

"Huh….oh morning mom." as he was wiping his eyes," what time is it" he said in a low tone. But when he looked at the time he noticed he only had 15 minutes to get ready….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" as Subaru was trying to get all his things as fast as they can. "Mom why didn't you wake me up sooner!?" Subaru yelled as he was running all over the house. "Sorry honey, I tried waking you up earlier but you were too busy dreaming about Misora" Hope said as she was laughing. After hearing that he stopped, "H-How d-did you about that" He said nervously as he was blushing. "That's simple, you talk in your dreams." She said while smiling. "Hehe…my bad" he said while scratching his neck.

War-Rock just standing there watching them and laughing his head off," Oh man this is too funny to be real..." He said to himself. "I have a feeling today going to be fun".

Then all sudden Kelvin (Subaru's dad) came in, "*yawn* Morning…."as he was sitting in the table." Morning both of them said. Then he was look at Subaru, "Aren't going to be late for school" he asked. "I think he gets that from you." Hope interrupted pointing at the time." Damn I'm going to be late for work" as he rushed to get ready while everyone was laughing.

Subaru was eating his breakfast as fast as he can." Why don't you slow down your going chock" Hope said. "Don't worry I do this all the time" while stuffing his face. Soon after he just so happened to start chocking, he quickly grab the glass of water and started to chug is down and gave a sigh right after.

When Subaru was finish he going to school now," War-Rock come on we're going now" Subaru said. "Alright coming" As War-Rock went to Subaru's Hunter VG.

"Bye mom, bye dad" he yelled before going out.

"Bye!" both the parents said.

When they were outside Subaru check the time," Crap we only got 3 minutes, we got to run" And Subaru started running as fast as he can.

***********************************************************

**Echo Ridge Elementary **

Everyone was in class getting ready for class to start except for a one Subaru Hoshikawa. Misora, Luna, Bud, Pat, and Zack were together talking before class started.

"Subaru not here yet… I wonder what's taking him so long" Misora said with a worried face.

"I bet he over slept again, he better not late again, and man I knew I should have stop by his house!" Luna said to the others.

"I bet he was stayed up late again at Vista Point like always" Zack commented.

"Yeah…" everyone said as they all sighed.

Then Mr. Shepar, their home room teacher came in. "Morning class" Mr. Shpar said to everyone. "Morning Mr. Shepar" the class responded. "OK class I'm going to start off with attendants". He called names one by one making sure everyone was here, when he was about to say Subaru name he came though the door.

"I'm here……*huff. Huff*"

"Subaru, your late" he said looking at Subaru. "Sorry sir I guess I over slept". The tired Subaru said. "Well alright, I'll let go this time just don't do it again."

While he was going to his seat, everyone was laughing. As Subaru sat down he sighed.

"Alright class, now take out your math books, we are going to take up the homework from yesterday" Mr. Shepar said.

After the lesion the bell rung and it was time for lunch. Everyone took off to go to the cafeteria. Subaru was walking alone in the halls.

"Yo Subaru I'm going to leave now" War-Rock said in his Hunter VG. "Huh, what the matter "Subaru said. " I can tell that out of tune harp is near I'm going to go before she finds me". Out of nowhere," Oh War-Rock where are you?" the harp like being said.

"Crap got to run kid, catch you later." As he left trying to hide from Lyra

He sighed and a pink hair girl came running, "Subaru, wait up!" Subaru turned around to see who it was, "Oh, Misora, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, oh by the way here I have "Giving an envelope to Subaru.

"What is it?" he asked with a confused face. "It's an invitation to my birthday party, duh" she said with a smile.

"Wait but isn't your birthday till next month?" He asked, "Well yeah but I just want to hand them out now cause I'm kind of excited, never had a birthday party since I started my singing career".

"And I hope you come to my party" she said shyly as she started to blush.

"I wouldn't miss for the world" Subaru said while smiling at Misora

Misora smiled back at him and all of a sudden she started to hug Subaru, and of course Subaru face turned bright red." Thanks Subaru…" Subaru still panicking responded," n-n-no problem M-Misora…"

After they stopped," We should get to the cafeteria already" Misora said smiling.

As they were walking Subaru noticed something," Hey War-Rock and Lyra aren't back."

"Yeah I wonder were they are" the pinked hair girl said with a confused look.

******************************************************

**Somewhere in the wave world**

"I think I finally lost her…" the tired War-Rock said to himself.

Then all of a suddenly harp from appeared from behind with a shovel, "THINK FAST" yelled Lyra hitting War-Rock in the head.

War-Rock fell unconscious, "HA, nobody escapes from Lyra" and then dragging his unconscious body.

**************************************************************

**Echo Ridge Elementary**

Subaru was getting his stuff ready for home then War-Rock came back

"War-Rock where were you!?" A confused Subaru asked

"I don't know, I was in the wave road hiding from Harp, then all of a sudden someone knocked me out with a shovel then next I know I'm in the janitor's closet."

"Weird…well we better get going." Subaru said

"Hey what's that your holding" War-Rock noticing the invitation in Subaru's hand

"Oh this invitation to Misora's Birthday Party" He told him

"Ohhh you going your little girlfriend's party, I see."

"Shut up War-Rock" he said leaving the school.

********************************************************************

**While Walking Home**

"What should I get her for her birthday?" Subaru asked himself

"Oh I got it!" War-Rock exclaimed, "We should get her a weapon, like a gun!"

"Uhhhh, even that's a great idea I think I'll pass" Subaru said sarcastically

Then it hit him, Subaru remember there second "date" with Misora at

Wilshire Hills when they went to that music store.

_Flashback_

_While look at the Music store_

"_Oh this guitar looks so cute!" exclaimed Misora_

"_Oh why don't you get it then?" Subaru said_

_*looks at price tag*_

"_Whoa that's a big number" War-Rock said_

"_Well I can probably afford it, but my manager doesn't like it when I spend a lot of money" She said with a frown._

"_Don't worry you'll be able to get someday" Subaru said try to cheer Misora up_

"_Thanks Subaru…"_

_End Flashback_

"That's it!" He exclaimed "I'll get her that guitar she always wanted" he said with excitement.

"One problem, how're you going to get that kind of cash?" War- Rock asked

"I don't know yet…" He said looked down with disappointment.

Then all of sudden he bumps into a poll.

"Oww my head…"

As he looked at the poll he saw a sign for job.

_**Delivery Boy needed**_

_**You need to be at least 14, no experience needed**_

_**If interested call the number: 905-167-8867**_

"I think I know to get that kind of cash" he said with a grin.

***************************************************************************

Well that the second chapter hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you noticed I got the Delivery Boy idea from the anime. Review if you can thx = D


	3. Chapter 3

**Birthday Gift Chapter 3**

**Megaman Starforce fanfic**

Here is a little recap of chapter 2 before we continue with the story:

_**Delivery Boy needed**_

_**You need to be at least 14, no experience needed**_

_**If interested call the number: 905-167-8867**_

"_I think I know to get that kind cash" he said with a grin._

_********************************************************************_

**Subaru's House**

Subaru had just arrived home.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he yelled out running to his room until his parents stopped him.

"Woah what's the rush kiddo?" He asked, and then noticed the flyer in his hands." What's that you got there Subaru?" he asked looking at him.

"Oh….uhhhh….well, it's a wanted ad delivery service, I kind of need the money to buy something…" Subaru said nervously showing them the ad.

"Well it's alright with me, since I got my first part time job like you, it's up to you mom." He said smiling at Subaru. "Well working in a job isn't going to be easy, are you sure you're up for this?" Hope asked. "Don't worry mom I can handle it, and besides I only plan to work there for a month." Subaru said trying to convince his mom. "Well alright just make sure you be careful" she said. "Thanks mom!" He said with excitement running off to his room. "He become more reasonable now" Kelvin said. "I think he gets that from you." Hope replied.

In Subaru's room, he opens up his Hunter VG.

"I can't believe your actually going work. You can barely make it to school and you think you can start working." War-Rock said.

"What, it's the only way we can get the guitar for Misora" Subaru said. "Whatever you say kid" War-Rock said as he rolled eyes. "_I guess people actually do strange when there in love"_ He thought to himself.

He called the number on the flyer, after a few seconds someone answered.

"Hello, who is this?" the man said.

"Umm…hello, my name is Subaru Hoshikawa, and I saw one of your flyers and I would be interested in a part time job" Subaru said in a well mannered voice.

"Oh well you called in the right time we are little short on people right now and we can use all help we need!" the man said

"Great when do I start?" He asked. "Come by tomorrow and you can your uniform and pick up the package also" the man said.

"Thanks, oh by the way I only plan to work here for month if that alright?" Subaru asked.

"Uhh…yeah that's fine." The man replied, "Well see you tomorrow". And then the man hung up.

After there conversion Subaru laid on his bed then gave a big sigh. _"I wonder what Misora doing right now" _he thought

"Thinking about your girlfriend?" War-Rock said with a grin. "S-Shut up War-Rock"

*************************************************************************

_(Meanwhile)_

**At Misora's House**

Not too long ago Misora just moved to Echo Ridge and bought the house next to Subaru.

Misora was laying on her bed throwing a ball up into the ceiling and seem to thinking about something.

"Misora what's the matter dear?" Lyra asked. "Are you thinking about that boy Subaru again"

Misora also had feelings for Subaru since they formed there botherband long time ago, and like Subaru she couldn't tell him how she feels about him.

"Yeah…" Misora said quietly. "You need to tell that boy how you feel" Lyra said.

"I want to…but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me…" said with a frown.

Lyra looking at Misora thought to herself, _"She must really like this boy…she never been this scared to do anything before"_

"Come on girl, if you can sing in front of thousands of fans then you can tell that boy how you feel" Lyra said trying to cheer Misora.

Misora smiled and said, "Thank I feel better now".

"So are you going tell him?" Lyra asked. "Yeah, I guess, I just don't know when" she said while thinking. "How about, in your birthday party next month?" Lyra suggested. "That's a great idea!" Misora said with excitement.

"Thanks Lyra…" she said looking at Lyra. " No problem Misora, you know you can tell me everything."

"Well it's getting late you probably go to sleep Misora."

"Alright…" Misora replied

*********************************************************************

_The next morning…._

"Mom, Dad I'm going now!" Subaru yelled leaving the house.

Subaru went to the wave liner to go to the factory. After 30 minutes we arrived at the factory.

"Good you're here, first here's your uniform." The man said.

After putting on the uniform Subaru looked at himself.

"Man, I look so stupid in this" he said as his eyes were twitching.

"AHAHAH, nice outfit kid." War-Rock said laughing inside Subaru's Hunter.

"Anyways, back to work… you need to deliver as many packages as you can, when you run out just come back alright?" the man explained.

"Yeah I got it" Subaru replied as he was grabbing a bunch of packages and heading out.

As they were outside Subaru was looking at War-Rock in his Hunter VG. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking" War-Rock asked. "Oh yeah" Subaru replied.

_EM wave change!_

_Subaru Hoshikawa!_

_On The Air!_

And there a green light that engulfed Subaru, and in and instant turned into the one and only _Rockman_.

They were traveling through the wave road carrying a bunch of package. "Delivering packages will be much easier through the wave road, but if feels weird since we haven't EM wave changed in awhile" Rockmen said. "Yeah I know mean, but don't work we'll get use to it again." War-Rock replied. "Oh yeah we might need to pulse out before we deliver a package so people don't freak out seeing Rockman in their front door."

They soon they reached the first house.

_*knock*knock*_

"Delivery!" Subaru yelled out.

Then a young woman answered. "Thank you I was wondering when my package would get here."

"No problem" Subaru replied. Then left after, "Come we got move packages to deliver" War-Rock said.

After they delivered a few packages later, they found a package for Ken Suther.

"Ken huh." Rockman said. "We better go to the Big Wave then."

When they got to the Big Wave Rockman pulsed out and went in.

"Yooo Subaru, how's it been dude?" Ken asked

"I'm doing alright, and oh I got package for you" Subaru said giving it to Ken.

"Oh, these are the battle chips I ordered, thanks dude." Ken said. "No problem, well I better g-"

"Wait you want to hear a story before you go" Ken said interrupting Subaru. "Sure why not?" he answered.

_After Ken was down telling his story_

"And that's how Johnny survived the big tidal wave" Ken said.

"Wow Johnny must be an amazing person" War-Rock said with amazement.

"I know right" Subaru replied. "Well I got to go now cya later Ken"

"Alright dude take care" Ken said.

And went back delivering packages, for a few hours and then when finished was getting late so left with his payment, then decided to go to the park.

**********************************************************************************

*yawn* "Wow I'm really tired, maybe I should rest on the bench" he said while taking a seat in the bench.

Subaru's eyes were getting heavy and then slowly fell asleep.

"Subaru wake up!" War-Rock yelled.

And it just so happened Misora was walking around saw Subaru sleeping. She ran over there.

"War-Rock what happened?!" said.

"He suddenly fell asleep on the bench; we need to wake him up." War-Rock explained

Misora was shacking Subaru trying to wake him up." Subaru, Subaru! wake up!" she yelled

He was starting to come around…"Huh…what happened" he asked then noticed how close Misora face was to his while caused him to blush. "M-Misora…what are you doing here!?" he said nervously. "Well I saw you sleeping on the bench, so I woke you up…is there anything wrong?" she said with a worried look. "Uhh t-there's nothing w-wrong with me." He said nervously. "Well it's getting late I better get home!" Subaru said panicking and running off home.

"Huh, I wonder what wrong with him" Misora said with a confused look.

**************************************************************************************

Well that's the end of Chapter 3 hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll be post the next chapter soon. Review if you want, Thanks = D


	4. Chapter 4

Birthday Gift Chapter 4

Megaman Starforce fanfic

Here is a little recap of Chapter 3 before we begin:

M-Misora…what are you doing here!?" he said nervously. "Well I saw you sleeping on the bench, so I woke you up…is there anything wrong?" she said with a worried look. "Uhh t-there's nothing w-wrong with me." He said nervously. "Well it's getting late I better get home!" Subaru said panicking and running off home.

"Huh, I wonder what wrong with him" Misora said with a confused look.

*******************************************************************************************

_It's been 3 weeks since Subaru got invited to Misora's party. And only one more week till Misora's Party_

**Echo Ridge Elementary**

Everyone listening to the lesson except Subaru who is trying stay up, ever since he's been working it has been affecting his sleep. He's been sleeping at Vista Point at night sometimes and can barely staying up and class and has been sleeping during lunch.

Subaru was half asleep and can barely pay attention, luckily the teacher didn't notice.

"_Come Subaru you need to stay awake!" _He thought to himself trying to fight the urge.

(You having trouble staying up kid?) War-Rock whispered to Subaru.

(Yeah, I am) Subaru replied as he quietly yawned.

After the lesson the bell had rung signaling the lunch time. Everyone had made there way down to the cafeteria. Subaru was sitting alone on one table taking a nap, while Misora, Luna, Pat, Bud, and Zack were sitting on the table next to him and were watching him.

"What do we do, should we wake him up?" Misora asked

"We have to we got to find what wrong with him!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah, there has to be a reason why he's like this" Pat added.

So Misora and Luna decide to confront Subaru.

"Subaru wake up!" both of them yelled.

Subaru was waking up and noticed the two girls sitting beside him. "Misora…Luna…what's up?" he said while yawning.

"Subaru we're worried about you." Luna said. "You've been acting strange lately, are you hiding anything" Misora added.

"W-What, I'm h-hiding anything f-from you guys, why would I do that?" he said nervously.

"Come on we know your lying" Luna said. "You've been sleeping in school and you haven't been hanging out with us lately, what's up with that?" Misora said

Subaru being bombarded with there statements started to panic. "Uhhh….well...I got to go to the bathroom now!" he said nervous running off.

"He really doesn't want us to know" Mirosa commented. "Yeah" she said as both of them sighed.

"Oh you were real smooth out there kid" War-Rock said sarcastically. "Shut up War-Rock" Subaru said while running

*******************************************************************************

_After school…_

"Mom, Dad I'm leaving now!" Subaru said running off to the wave liner to go to the factory.

_Meanwhile…._

**Misora's House**

Misora was in here room lying down on her be.

"Lyra, I'm really worried about Subaru…" Misora said with a worried look on her face.

"Why is that Misora" Lyra asked. "Well he's been acting really strange lately." Misora answered.

"Well he's been really tired and always sleeping in class and also he hasn't been talk to us" Misora replied.

"Interesting…" Lyra said. "What do you think it wrong with him, Lyra" she asked. "Maybe hiding something?" Lyra said with a shrug. "I was thinking the same thing, but I wonder what's he hiding?"

"_I have a feeling it has something to do with Misora little birthday party"_ Lyra though to herself.

"Something wrong Lyra?" Misora asked.

"Huh, oh it's nothing, just thinking about something" Lyra answered

As Misora was laying on her bed she let out a sigh.

"I wonder what Subaru is doing right now" Misora said quietly

************************************************************************************

**Somewhere in Echo Ridge**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Rockman yelled as a dog was chasing him.

"Dammit get this crazy dog away from me!" Rockman yelled running as fast as they can, holding all the packages.

They ran into the ally and hid behind the dumpster.

"Crap War-Rock you just had to pick a fight with the dog did you?" Rockman exclaimed

"Well it's not my fault, the damn dog had it coming, and he was the one barking at us after all!" War-Rock said explaining himself.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Rockman said rolling his eyes. "We better get back to work" he said heading to the wave road.

He look at the next package, to his surprised was for a one Misora Hibik.

Once he was at Misora front door he pulsed out.

"Come on Subaru you can do this" he said to himself

"Oh this should be really interesting" War said while laughing.

_At the same time…._

**Inside Misora's House**

Misora was watching T.V with Lyra while all of a sudden the door bell rang.

"Huh, I wonder who that is." Misora said while walking to the door. When she opened the door…

"D-Delivery" A familiar voice said.

Misora couldn't see the boy's face because he was hiding it behind the packages he was carrying.

"Oh ok thanks…" she said while taking the package. She felt the she knew him from somewhere.

"Hey…do I know you?" Misora asked.

"Uhhh no I think y-you're mistaking me for someone else" the boy said nervously

"Come on show me your face." She said clearing the packages away from his face…

To her surprise, it was Subaru in her front door.

"Su-Subaru?" she said with a confused look

"Ack! I got to go cya! Subaru said in a panic while running for his life.

"Weird…" Misora said….

"Oh man this too funny to be true" War-Rock said still laughing from what had happened.

Subaru gave a big sigh while EM wave changing continuing to work.

*************************************************************************************

**At Subaru's House**

It was late while Subaru was calculating how much money he made this past mouth.

"Alright we have enough!" Subaru said with excitement. "We even have enough to buy new cloths for her party." He added.

"Going all out huh, kid…well I guess it doesn't matter." War-Rock said. "Well its late we should call it a day"

Subaru nodded in agreement and turned off the light and went to bed.

******************************************************************************

_The next day…_

Subaru woke up after a well earned rest and decided to wake War-Rock up.

"War-Rock wake up its morning" Subaru said to War-Rock in his Hunter VG.

*Yawn*"Morning kid" War-Rock said rubbing his eyes.

"We're going to Wilshire Hills today so we can buy Misora present." Subaru said while getting ready.

After a few minutes getting dressed Subaru went downstairs but there no was there but a note on the table and plate full of bacon and eggs. Subaru read the note.

_Subaru,_

_Your father and I just went out for awhile_

_I left breakfast on the table,_

_And if your are planning to go out don't forget_

_to lock the door._

_Love Mom._

"Well I guess mom and dad are out for awhile" Subaru said to himself.

After he ate he left his house and headed out to Wilshire Hills using the wave liner.

********************************************************************************

_Meanwhile…_

**Misora House**

Misora watching T.V...

"Man, I'm bored!" Misora exclaimed. "Then what do you want to do?" Lyra asked.

Misora was thinking then got an idea. "Why do we go shopping at Wilshire Hills?" she said (Man what are the odds of that happening?)

"Sound good to me" Lyra said. "We should take the wave road, it takes less time getting there" Misora added. Lyra nodded in agreement.

_EM Wave Change!_

_Misora Hibik!_

_On The Air!_

And with that Misora transformed into Harpnote! She then headed to the wave road to Wilshire Hills.

******************************************************************************

**At Wilshire Hills**

Subaru was walking around passing through various stores.

"Well we should probably go to Nacy's to buy my cloths first" Subaru said

As he's walking he spots Misora shopping as well. As soon as he saw her he ran into a random store.

"Crap what is she doing here; I can't let her see me buying the guitar." Subaru said.

"Something wrong Subaru" War-Rock asked. "Misora is here…" he answered.

"Dammit it's like someone writing this story" Subaru said. "Whatever we got to keep moving" War-Rocking said.

And with that Subaru was moving from object to object trying to hide from Misora until they got to nacy

"Wow we made it somehow." Subaru said.

Subaru was now looking for cloth that would look good on him…

"War-Rock does look good on me?" Subaru asked. "How the hell suppose to know kid" War-Rock said.

"This is harder then I though…" Subaru said

Then all of a sudden…

"Hey what are you guys doing here" Lyra said coming out of nowhere.

"Lyra!?" the both said in unison. "What are you doing?!" Both said in unison again.

"I'm just shopping with Misora" said Lyra.

"Is she here right now?" Subaru asked. "Don't worry she's in a different store." Lyra said

"Now may I ask what you are doing here also" Lyra asked. "Alright but don't tell Misora"

"I won't " Lyra said.

_After Subaru was done explaining everything_

"So yeah that's everything…" Subaru said. "That guitar it the perfect present especially coming from you!" Lyra said

"T-Thanks…" Subaru said blushing

"Oh can you help me pick out cloths, I kind a having trouble" Subaru asked.

"Sure thing" Lyra replied.

After picking out cloths and paying for then left the store

"Well I got to go Misora is probably look for me right now." Lyra said. "Alright." Subaru said

"I'll see later War-Rock." Lyra said. "Yeah don't count on it" War-Rock answered as they were walk off.

"Lyra there you are." Misora said "Where were you?"

"Oh nothing was just wondering off" she said explaining herself. "Oh, alright, oh by the way did I see you with Subaru before?" Misora asked. "Oh your just imagining things, I don't think he would go to shopping alone." Lyra said. "Oh, your probably right." Misora said walking off.

_In a store called Music World...._

"Can I buy the guitar over there." Subaru said pointing at the light blue acoustic guitar

" Good choice sir." the owner said while getting it. " Now follow me and you can pay for it."

Subaru payed for the guitar while the man put in a case, then gave it to Subaru

"Thank you." Subaru said to the owner as he walk out of the store.

"Can we finally go home now?" War-Rock complained. "Yeah." Subaru said. "Finally, I don't get how girls can enjoy this" War-Rock said. "You can tell that again." Subaru said

as they went to the wave liner, going home.

_Back at Wilshire Hills_

Misora was walking around until she saw the store Music World and remember the date she had with Subaru and then decided to go in. When she went in the store she notice the guitar wasn't there and asked the store owner...

"Excuse me what happened to the guitar over there? Misora asked

"Oh a young man came here earlier and bought it" the stored owner explained

"Well can you tell me what he looked like?" Misora asked.

"Well he had spiky hair, was wearing a thin blue jacket and black jeans, oh and he had these green glasses." the stores owner said.

"That really sounds like.... no it can't be" Misora said to herself

"Hehe.." Lyra laughing to herself. "Huh, something wrong Lyra?" Misora asked

"Oh nothing..." Lyra said smiling

"OK.....well we better go home now I'm getting tired" Misora said walking off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Well that's the end of chapter 4, Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I just wanted to end this chapter already. Well I hope you enjoyed it and ill put the next chapter as soon as possible. Review if you can. Thanks =D


	5. Chapter 5

Birthday Gift Chapter 5

Megaman Starforce fanfic

Sorry it took awhile to post this I had a little case of writers block and didn't know how to start the chapter well here it is...

_Here is a little recap of chapter 4 before we continue to chapter 5:_

_Misora was walking around until she saw the store Music World and remember the date she had with Subaru and then decided to go in. When she went in the store she notice the guitar wasn't there and asked the store owner..._

"_Excuse me what happened to the guitar over there? Misora asked _

"_Oh a young man came here earlier and bought it" the stored owner explained_

"_Well can you tell me what he looked like?" Misora asked._

"_Well he had spiky hair, was wearing a thin blue jacket and black jeans, oh and he had these green glasses." the stores owner said._

"_That really sounds like.... no it can't be" Misora said to herself_

"_Hehe.." Lyra laughing to herself. "Huh, something wrong Lyra?" Misora asked_

"_Oh nothing..." Lyra said smiling_

"_OK.....well we better go home now I'm getting tired" Misora said walking off._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

_The day of Misora's party.._

It was morning and there was no school and Subaru wanted to catch up on his sleeping before the party...

"Subaru wake up, you had enough sleep its almost 12" War-Rock said in Subaru's Hunter VG.

"Five more minutes War-rock..." Subaru said in a dead toneless voice.

"Fine kid, but your going to be late for your little girlfriend's party, I bet she wouldn't like that." War-Rock said trying to convince Subaru to wake up.

"OK, fine. I'm up, I'm up." Subaru said getting up while yawning.

Subaru walk to the bathroom and took a shower, After a few minutes he was done was getting dressed.

"Damn these jeans are tight" Subaru said struggling to pull up his skinny blue jeans. After put on a plain white shirt and then blue dress shirt. He was wearing these blue and white checkered shoes which he rarely wears only in special events. After he was all dressed he spiked up his hair and took his Visualizer then walk out of the bathroom. He want back to his bedroom...

"Well, well someone going all out today, you even got those shoes on" War-Rock said snickering

"Shut up, and what wrong look good now and then" Subaru asked War-Rock.

"Nothing Subaru, but its who your looking good for it what matters kid." War-Rock with a big smirk on his face

"Whatever War-Rock...anyways we got to go downstairs" Subaru said look away from War-Rock trying to hide his blush.

Subaru grabbed this big box covered in wrapping paper with cute little musical notes all over. Inside was the guitar to disguise the shape of the guitar.

As he went to downstairs to the kitchen he saw Kelvin and Hope eating...

"Whoa kiddo, where you going? Kelvin asked noticing Subaru's outfit.

"He's going to Misora's party" Hope interrupted winking at Subaru.

"Nice kid you finally going to make your move on her" Kelvin asked raising one eyebrow.

"Daddddddd!!!!" Subaru yelled with embarrassment while blush 5 different shades of red

"Calm down kid you know I'm joking." he said while smiling while everyone was laugh.

"Yeah whatever can I have some lunch now" Subaru said rolling his eyes

After he ate lunch he was getting ready to leave...

"Mom, Dad I'm going bye!" He yelled

"Bye honey/kiddo!" parents replied

Subaru was walking to Misora's house he didn't have to walk far since she lived next to him. He was in her door step ready to ring the bell but for some reason was hesitating.

"_Come on Subaru why I'm I so nervous it not like a never knocked on her before." _Subaru through to himself.

"Come on you going to ring the door bell?" War-Rock said.

"Huh, oh yeah alright." Subaru said startled, and gave a sigh and rang the door.

As he was waiting for someone answered, then after a minute the door opened and

there was Misora at the door with a bright red dress and pink flats.

"Hi Subaru!" Misora said smiling, "Hey Misora." Subaru replied

"_Wow, Misora looks amazing..."_ He thought to himself. Misora was also surprised

"_Wow Subaru looks really cute, he can really clean himself nicely" _she thought to herself

And without thinking Subaru said, " You look really pretty..." and it took a sec for him to realize what he said and started to blush dark.

"Th-Thanks" Misora while blushing. It was silent for a sec then Misora spoke up. "So you going to go in or not?" she asked smiling.

"Y-Yeah thanks" Subaru said walking inside,

As he was walking inside there was a lot of noise and he can tell it was a big party.

Then Misora grabbed his arm, "Come on everyone's downstairs!" She said with a smile.

As they went downstairs there was a large crowd of people, Subaru knew some of them from school but the others looked like there were from the studio.

"Uh where do I put this" Subaru said holding his present. "You can put it with the others" Misora said pointing at the pile of gifts

"Come there are people I wan-" Misora said until a large group of people came wanting to talk to her. "Uh Subaru I'll catch up to you later" Misora said trying to look above the crowd. "Alright" Subaru said walking away.

"Yo kid I'm going to hang around the wave road, I don't like being around lot of people" War-Rock said.

"Alright just come back at the end of the party" Subaru said. "Alright don't worry" War-Rock said leaving Subaru's Hunter.

Subaru was walking around not sure what to do next, until she saw Luna and her gang.

"Oh hey Prez, Bud, and Zack" Subaru said.

"Oh hey Subaru, so you made it" Luna said.

"Yeah, so what do think of the party?" Subaru asked.

"Its pretty good there lots of people here, just how I like my parties," Luna commented.

"Yeah" Subaru said while chucked nervously.

"So you wanna come with us, we're just going around talking to random people." Luna asked

"Uh no thanks, I'm not much a talker." Subaru answered

"Well we'll be around if you change your mind." Luna said while walking off with her friends.

Subaru was walking around trying to find a place that wasn't really crowded with people. Then he found small space with a window so he can think with not as much noise around him. He was staring at the clear blue sky through the window until someone poked him at the back and as he turning around.

"Hey is that you Subaru?" A girl with brunette hair said.

"Oh hey Belle, wow you still remember me." Subaru said.

"Of course, how can I not, Misora always talks about you in the studio" Belle said smiling.

"What kind of stuff does she tell you about me..." Subaru asked while blushing.

"Don't worry nothing bad, well I'm going to walk around, cya" Belle said "And good luck with Misora" she said walking away winking at Subaru.

This left Subaru dumbfounded and then someone came up to Subaru again...

"So your the infamous Subaru" a young man with blond medium length hair

"What?" Subaru said with a confused looked at his face. "Who are you?" Subaru asked the young man.

"Sorry let me introduce myself, my name is Eric I work with Misora in one if her drama shows in the studio" Eric said explaining himself.

"Nice to meet you" Subaru said smiling and shacking hands with Eric.

"Misora told me a lot about you" Eric told Subaru. "You're a very lucky person Subaru" Eric said grinning at Subaru. "Well I'm going to talk to other people, see you later" Eric said walking off leaving Subaru dumbfounded again.

Then all of a sudden there was announcement by Misora, "Everyone I'll be opening my presents now" She yelled.

Then everyone was gathering around the pile of gifts, and as one by one Misora opened her gifts and liked gift, and of course Subaru's was the last one. Misora was excited of what Subaru got her,

as her ripped the rapping paper and ready to open the box, and of course Subaru was also nervous. As she opened the box her eyes widened to see a light blue acoustic guitar from her date with Subaru a year ago.

"Oh Subaru...." Misora said as music turned on and everyone started dancing.

She walk over to Subaru and hugged him tightly...

"Subaru you remembered..." Misora said while still hugging him. "Of course I would it was one best time I had with you" Subaru said smiling who is surprisingly calm.

As she broke out of the hug the music slowed down and everyone paired up and started to slow dance.

"Come on Subaru lets dance!" Misora said with a excitement. "Alright" Subaru said still calm.

Subaru puts his hands on Misora hips and Misora put his hands on Subaru shoulders and she rested her head on Subaru chest, and started to dance.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_After the Party..._

Everyone was leaving and Subaru was the last to leave.

"Well I should get go-" Subaru said until Misora interrupted him, "Wait!" she yelled, "I mean can you stay with me for awhile.." she said looking down.

Noticing she doesn't want to be alone. "Alright" Subaru said smiling. She had a big smile on her face. "So what do you do?" She asked. "Well its still kinda early but you wanna go to Vista Point to watch the sunset and look at the stars?" Subaru asked. " Of course!" she said smiling.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_At Vista Point..._

Subaru and Misora were watching the Sun set and Misora rested her head on Subaru shoulder and Subaru started bushing.

"It's beautiful..." Misora said.

"Yeah.." Subaru replied as both of were amazed by the sunset.

After few moments later the the clear orange sky turned black and were filled with stars

Both of them were lying down the grass watching the stars

"Wow stars look so amazing tonight" Misora said staring at the night sky.

"Yeah..." Subaru replied,

"Can I ask you a question?" Misora asked looking at Subaru.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Subaru asked.

"Why did you go all that trouble to get me that guitar, I know you acting strange cause you were working to get me that guitar, but why" Misora said.

"Well to be honest I wanted to give that guitar so you can have something to remember me by" Subaru said.

"Don't be silly you know I'll always remember you, but thanks" Misora said with a little giggle.

"Misora I need to tell you something..." Subaru said

"What is it?" Misora asked with a concerned face.

Subaru took a deep breath an said, "Misora, I L-Love Y-You.."

Misora was shocked to what she heard, but then calm down and smiled. "I Love You too" she sais smiling.

"And will you become my girlfriend..." Subaru said waiting for an answer..

Tears came down Misora's eyes, "Do you have to ask?" She said smiling while tears ran down her face.

They looked at each other and got lost at each others eyes then moments later there face got closer until the lips made contact and kissed each other which lasted a few minutes and there lips parted.

"Best Birthday ever! Misora said with a smile, and then Subaru noticed something...

"Hey I wonder where War-Rock?" Subaru said

"And Lyra not here too." Misora added

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_In the wave road _

"OH YEAH, told you Subaru would make his move first, where are my 1000 zennys?" War-Rock exclaimed.

"Yeah. Yeah at least there together now." Lyra said handing War-Rock 1000 zennys.

"Yeah I could care less about that." War-Rock said counting his money.

"Well we should go back" Lyra said as they both left.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Back at Vista Point...._

War-Rock and Lyra went back to there Hunter VG

"War-Rock/Lyra!" Subaru and Misora said in unison

"Where were you?" Subaru asked War-Rock.

"Oh nothing was just talking to Lyra." War-Rock said lying to Subaru

"Sure..." Subaru Said

"Well its getting late I should go" Misora said standing up, "Wait!" Subaru yelled, " I mean you want to sleepover my house,I'm sure my parents would love to have you over." Subaru said look down.

"I'll love to." Misora said smiling

And they walk away holding each others hand going home....

END

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Well this is the end of my first fanfic and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. Also since this turn out better then I expected I might make more fanfics. And thanks to all the people who liked it and reviewed it. Thanks!


End file.
